The field of the invention relates generally to electrical switching devices and, more specifically, to an actuation system for an electrical switching device.
One such electrical switching device is an electrical disconnect switch, which permits an electrical circuit to be at least partially de-energized for service or maintenance. For example, a disconnect switch may be utilized in an electrical distribution or industrial setting in which machinery is driven by a power source that is to be removed for adjustment or repair of the machinery.
Electrical disconnect switches are often housed within an enclosure, and are sometimes operably coupled to an actuation mechanism that permits the switches to be manually actuated from outside of the enclosure when the enclosure door is closed. It would be useful, however, to enable such an actuation mechanism to be more effective in manually actuating the switches when the door of the enclosure is open.